Temptation
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Isabella/Guy. Incesty. He was still there, the man she loved with all her heart. Reviews are welcomed!


**FULL WARNING: If you don't like incest then please don't read! This is basically sex with a bit of a plot so if you don't like DON'T read again!**

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them for my own purpose. I promise to give them back *cough*

Temptation

It was his eyes that made her pause, made her remember and made her feel. He didn't deserve anything from her, _he sold her_ and now all she needed to do was to plunge the sword in and it would be over. He would pay for what he did and she could be free. Then why did she hesitate? Was it that she remembered how once she used to look up to him, admiring him and praising him. He used to bring her back gifts, tease her and tug her long hair. That's when he wasn't filled with the darkness that plagued and thrived off him. The same darkness that was invading her.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she could still see him gazing at her calmly. He was still there, the man she loved with all her heart. When her friends had asked her who her ideal husband would be she would think of him as he was everything she wanted. Then that all changed and she was exchanged, like cattle, with a man who made her skin crawl when he looked at her.

"Why are you waiting?" he asked softly, his voice smooth and calm as if she wasn't holding his life in her hands.

"Nothing," she snapped then swallowed. Memories were no good now; she would kill him and be done with her pain.

"Then kill me."

"Shut up!" she shouted and took a step forward prepared to do it. But her hand wavered and he took a step around the blade holding her captive with just his gaze. Her armour was shattering and she couldn't control it.

He sensed her weakness and took hold of her wrist drawing her hand down along with the blade. Her fingers released it and it clattered sharply on the floor and he kicked it out of reach. Defenceless, Isabella could only stare up at the man who had broken through to her.

"You don't hate me as much as you claim," he told her still not releasing her hand even when she gave a slight tug.

"You have no idea how much I loathe you," she hissed and raised up her other hand to hit him. Needless to say he caught it before she made contact and drew her arm back down wearily looking at her.

"Isabella, I want no argument with you."

"If you have forgotten, Guy, you were supposed to protect me instead of just selling me off," she spat. "I will always have an argument with you. You have to pay for what you have done."

"And you don't think I have? I have been living in hell for so long I can't remember what real happiness feels like! I thought what I was doing would be for the best!"

"The best? How can selling me off be good to me?" she shrieked.

"I couldn't support you in anyway Isabella. For you to have had a future of any sorts it was a sacrifice I was willing to pay," Guy said with his calm voice once more. She gaped at him, astounded by his logic and clearly unaware of what she had gone through.

"To him? To the very worst of men?"

Guy hung his head then, casting his eyes away from hers. "I didn't know. Only until later, when I found out his true nature... but it was already done."

She swallowed her throat suddenly thick. "I don't know if it is better or worse that you didn't know."

He cast her a dark look but said nothing in return. He was tired, she could read it in his eyes and she realised that she was too. Her rage had died leaving her filled with regret that it had come to this. His shoulders relaxed but still he gripped her wrists in case she tried anything but she wouldn't, not now.

"Guy..." she sighed and leant against him suddenly like a rag doll unable to keep herself up anymore. He blinked, surprised but didn't shove her away. Without the thick layer of leather he normally wore she could hear his heart thud rhythmically beneath her ear. He was warm, she turned her face into him and breathed him in. He was still, unsure of how to react to her change in behaviour so he let her move about him. A minute later Isabella tipped her head back to she could look into his half-lidded eyes. What possessed her next, she was unclear, but she suddenly needed him more than she thought.

"Isabella...what-" she leaned up and placed her mouth over his. His words died, shock coursed through and made his body freeze and all thoughts were wiped from his mind. She felt a hunger rise but drew back an inch. She couldn't explain herself but she _had_ to kiss him and be kissed by him.

"Guy," she tugged at her wrists and after a second he let her go. She placed her hands on his face and leaned in again kissing him with more passion and confidence. Seconds later he kissed her then wrenched away.

"Izzy, stop this."

"Why Guy?" she breathed and despite his voice sounding broken and agonised all she could think was that he had kissed her back, he wanted this.

"Because you tempt me to things I shouldn't want."

A small laugh escaped her. "_I_ tempt you? _You _tempt me Guy."

They stared at one another; he was overcome by shame and desire when she flicked him a smouldering glance beneath her lashes.

"You tempt me Guy," she lowered her voice and kissed him lightly, teasingly. "Tempt me to kiss you, touch you."

A shiver ran through him and he then took possession of her mouth without restraint. Her eyes shut and under his passion-filled kiss her lips parted and the kissed deepened. Her hands which had been clutching his shoulders skimmed over his chest to his hips. His own swept down her back in a long stroke then back over to expand over her ribs just under her breasts. They watched each other, her eyes flickered across his face before she pulled down her hands and drew open the ties on her bodice.

He gazed, mesmerised as her dress came undone and she pushed it down to her hips. Guy reached out and pulled it down her legs then, standing in a shift, corset and stockings and soft slipper shoes he captured her lips once more. His fingers cleverly tugged at the strings and the corset fell away onto the floor, he pulled back to take off her shoes and roll off her stockings. Standing in just her shift that was almost translucent in the firelight he raked his eyes from her head to her toes paying attention to areas that particularly interested him.

She entwined her fingers in his thick dark hair and she felt her skin tingle as he simultaneously slid his mouth down her neck and draw away her shift from her body leaving her bare to him. She sighed his name as he touched her breasts with the lightest touch then more boldly as she arched to him like a cat. They moved, her legs hit the foot of the bed and slowly she stripped him of his shirt. Her eyes travelled over his chest, tight hard muscles under smooth warm skin that she couldn't resist touching.

She had never felt a man's body like this before, any sexual acts she had experience with her husband had been forced, fast and desire-less. Now her heart was thudding wildly in her chest, her bloody burning in her veins, breasts throbbing and a damp warmth between her thighs.

"Isabella, you are...beautiful," he murmured transfixed by her. A slow bloom of heat rose on her cheeks, she had been called beautiful many times but the way Guy confessed it made her swallow and feel that it was more skin deep. She moved to kneel up on the bed waiting as he kicked off his boots and unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving hers. He paused for a second and she crawled forwards placing her hands over his. He let her, drawing his hands away and as she undid his trousers he let down her thick silken hair, spreading it over his hands and her shoulders.

All air left her lungs as she saw him and felt herself throb with need. He leaned down taking her mouth and knelt up on the bed. Together they shifted back to the centre, mouths fused and hands freely roaming naked skin. He teased her breasts with his hands then as one hand stayed the other slid between them to stroke between her thighs.

She half waited for some pain, some hard force but he only stroked slowly probing gently, hitting a spot made her quake. Holding her securely Guy kissed her forehead, cheeks then her lips once more. In furious abandonment she kissed him back and he became bolder still with his intimate touching over her. Opening her he slid one finger inside; she groaned into his mouth as he then placed another. Isabella was hot, tight and incredibly wet around his fingers and, as he carefully and artfully thrust his fingers in and out, her breathing laboured; her mouth hungrily sought his and her hips rocked in a spastic rhythm. She was completely new to this side of sex and she cried out as she came after a couple more thrusts.

Isabella slumped against his chest her skin flushed and slightly damp from perspiration. He withdrew his fingers and she rubbed her hands over his chest as she nuzzled his neck and licked his skin tasting him. He was straining hard against her stomach and with curiosity she gently grasped him, he swallowed hard as she ran her fingers over the wet tip then down to his heavy sac. He was larger than expected and it made her smile at how smooth his skin was over such hardness beneath. He made a strange sound in the back of his throat and he put his hand over hers, squeezing to make her grip tighter. Then he moved her hand up and down showing her exactly how much pressure he enjoyed. She understood and as Guy's hand fell away his eyes closed then jolted open as he felt her tongue circle the tip.

"Where did you...?" he asked struggling to form words.

Her cheeks flushed again. "Some girls were talking, I've never..." He groaned his hands fisted by his side and she slid her tongue down then up.

"Shall I stop?" she asked noticing his tense state.

"Not yet," he gritted out through clenched teeth. Licking her lips she continued to suckle, lick and stroke him, noticing his cheeks were covered with a dark flush and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow. She was sure he wasn't aware that his hips her jerking slightly.

Abruptly he opened his eyes and stopped her not wanting to climax just yet. Moving her legs from beneath her, Guy laid her down covering her as he did. An odd thrill went up her spine at his weight on top of her which wasn't that great as he was holding himself up on his arms.

"Kiss me," she mumbled arching her chin up so her mouth brushed his. He drew his tongue over her bottom lip teasing her into making growling noises of frustration until he gave in. His lips didn't stay long on her mouth however; he trailed hot kisses down her body. He spent time on her breasts licking and sucking her tight nipples erupting purrs from her throat. Her body was awakening again, her legs stretched and she had to resist grounding her hips into the mattress.

Between her spread thighs he stopped his mouth looking back up to her. Her eyes were bright watching and waiting and with deliberate ease he gave her one long sweep of his tongue and her eyes widened as she saw her blush fiercely and her lips parted.

"That's...ohh!"

He stopped all words from her as he licked her sex parting and entering her with his tongue, repeating the earlier motions of his fingers. Her hips grounded against him, Isabella wanted release and so did he so Guy stopped and crawled back over her body aware of her frustrated sounds of protest.

"Don't, tease," she breathed and Guy tried to smile as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly inched himself in.

Swallowing, Isabella forced her eyes to remain open gazing at his face and she waited again for pain. But there wasn't any, all of what Guy had done had prepared her body and she was now full and stretched with him. Their eyes stayed on each other and a smile came upon her mouth. She caressed his face, tracing his strong jaw and lips that she leaned up to quickly kiss.

"I have missed you, Guy," she whispered as he brushed her hair back off her face and neck.

"I missed you," he murmured then rolled his hips withdrawing an inch then thrusting back inside. Her eyelids fluttered shut, lips parted and her fingers clutched his biceps. Her legs came up anchoring on his hips, her back arched and her cried became louder joining his groans as they reached closer to release.

She came apart with a silent cry and she drew in a breath to fill her air-starved lungs as he came hotly within her. Guy lay panting with his face in the side of her neck and her touch was feather-light down his back, her lips raining small kisses on his head. He eased up and out of her rolling onto his side, she turned to watch him through half-shut eyes, their shallow breaths evening and he then found blankets to pull around their waists and she tugged hers up to her neck. He gave a ghostly smile at the action brushing a strand of hair that had attached itself onto her cheek.

"What do we do now?" she asked very quietly and he heard the tremor in her voice.

Guy had to look away from her and moved onto his back tucking his arms beneath his head. "I don't know Izzy, we can't-"

"I know Guy," she lowly cut in raising herself up onto her elbow. "Should I go back to hating you? Wanting to..." she had to swallow as sudden, foolish tears threatened her eyes.

"Isabella," he turned to stroke her face adoringly. "If hating me is easier, then do. I don't want to cause you more pain."

Her smile was almost bitter. "Except remembering this will always pain me."

He sighed deeply shutting his eyes against her desolate gaze. He felt her lips hovering over his, her fleeting warm breath before she kissed him. It ended all discussion and, at least for tonight, she could have him in every way a woman could knowing that it was all she could ever have again.

* * *

Complete

**A/N:** So what do you think? I'm going to hell so why not? Lol.

Again no flames please!


End file.
